1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to machines for decorating fabric and, more particularly, to a machine capable of simultaneously hot-pressing, printing, flock impregnating and brushing fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there are several fabrics on the market having printed and flocked finishes. These fabrics are manufactured in separate printing and flocking stages, besides intermediate hot-pressing, brushing, drying, imprinting processes, etc.
The preparation of these fabrics involves numerous disadvantages and problems, due to their complicated logistics, potential lack of quality, and lack of matching between the printed and flocked designs. Further, the different processes involve transport and waiting between the steps, a fact that increases manufacturing costs and the plant area necessary.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a machine to simultaneously hot-press, print, flock imprint and brush to obtain a quality fabric with matched printed and flocked designs.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a continuous process for executing these operations in a single machine with a perfect match between them, without the production of defects or anomalies.
To achieve the foregoing and other purposes of the present invention there is provided a machine to simultaneously and continuously hot-press, print, flock, imprint and brush fabric, including the following structures and steps:
Subjecting the fabric to pre-treatments, like coloring, sizing, closure of pores, fireproofing and/or anti-stain treatments.
Drying of the pre-treatments prior to the fabric commencing the printing process.
Hot-pressing of the fabric before the printing process. The fabric is smoothed and wrinkles are eliminated so as not to produce defects and folds prior to the printing process.
Consecutive printing of colors with a rotary cylinder system and color paste to obtain clear definition, and to avoid saturation of colors between areas of different hues.
Applying adhesive paste via perforations around a cylinder to correspond to a flock design for the fabric.
Flocking is carried out by an electrostatic flocking mechanism with a fabric sieve which controls flock distribution, across the entire fabric width, and an electrostatic grid which charges the flock material positively, so that it is orientated vertically relative to a negatively charged adhesive. This way of distributing the flock eliminates free fall of the flock material and produces a better finish.
Suctioning of surplus flockxe2x80x94any surplus flock is suctioned and re-used.
Drying and heat setting of the printing and adhesive pastes in an oven, during which a pin stenter system keeps the fabric taught and prevents the formation of wrinkles.
Passing the fabric through cylinders cooled by water, thereby increasing the rigidity of the flock.
Continuous smooth brushing. A final brushing of the totally finished surface to eliminate possible remains and to check quality.
Rolling of the fabric and preparation for its dispatch. Since the fabric is cold and clean, there is no problem of introducing defects, such that rolling may be performed directly.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.